Think Too Much
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba's thinking too much.... and that gets Fiyero thinking too much. Another JO outtake. Based on Dee's song of the same name.


**Think Too Much**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba's thinking too much.... and that gets Fiyero thinking too much. Another _JO_ outtake. Based on Dee's song of the same name.**

"Do you think about the moon?"

_"What?" _Fiyero's head snapped up. He raised an eyebrow, meeting his wife's eyes. "What did you say, Dove?" Elphaba propped herself up on one elbow, her raven hair tumbling out of the loose plaite she'd put it in before going to bed. The two lay in their marriage bed, burrowed under the covers, after a night of making love.

"Do you think about the moon?" She asked again, slowly, as though talking to a child. "It's a simple question, Yero my hero. Do you. Think. About. The. Moon?"

He shrugged, giving her a why? look. She sighed.

"Well, maybe it made you feel real special 'cause it followed you everywhere." He snorted and shook his head.

"Right. Whatever you say, Dove." He told her, turning his back to her. She groaned.

"Yero!"

"Go to sleep, Dove. It's late." Pursing her lips, she reached over and shoved him. He turned to look at her. "What?"

"Answer me, Yero! Do you think about the moon?" He rolled his eyes.

"Elphaba, it's two in the morning. We've been up for seven hours-"

"That wasn't my fault." She replied, blinking her aquamarine eyes in accusation. "I wasn't the one that kept us both up for seven hours straight. You were the one that wanted to have sex." Sighing, he silently admitted that she was right on that retrospect.

"And while I'm sorry about that, can we go to sleep now?" When she seemed to agree, he returned to sleep- or tried to. It was kind of hard to fall asleep on the ground. Unable to sleep, Elphaba shoved him again, forcing him off the bed. _"Elphaba!" _She leaned over his side of the bed to stare down in her husband's eyes.

"Yes Fiyero?" He sat in a heap on the floor.

_"What was that for?" _She shrugged, tossing her head.

"I don't know."

_"You don't know?"_

She shrugged again.

"Just wanted to."

He sighed, and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed, before climbing back in next to her. Once he was back under the covers with her, he asked, "Now, what's so important that you had to shove me off the bed?"

"Talk to me." After a moment, he propped himself on his elbow, facing her, listening.

"All right. I'm listening." She couldn't help the smile on her face.

"Do you think about the sun showers?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Sunshowers?" She nodded.

"You know, the way you like to run naked in them and shampoo your hair?" He snorted.

"I don't do that." She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't? Wait a minute, weren't we doing that Saturday during the afternoon rainstorm?" He blushed.

"Okay, we do it every once in a while." After he thought a minute, he said, "Do you think about why we sneeze in the sun?" She thought a moment.

"Kind of. Doesn't it have something to do with a nerve?" He shrugged. "I wish my freckles would just leave us alone." She whined, laying on her back. He chuckled.

"I like your freckles." She turned her head to look at him. Elphaba had a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose- that were getting darker every day.

"You do?" He nodded, and leaned over, capturing her in a soft kiss.

"Very much." He whispered, as she giggled softly.

"Do you think about when you're older, will they make a Sunday night movie about your life?" She asked, as he thumbed her bottom lip. He furrowed his brow.

"Like the silent movies they show at the theaters?" She shrugged. "I think I think too much." He laughed, and she had to join in.

"You think we have tattoos our grandkids are gonna like?" He asked, his hand trailing down her body and resting on her stomach. Then, he ran his hand around her waist, going over the diamonds on her stomach, as she reached up to trace the diamonds tattooed on his chest.

"I think our children and our grandchildren will like them." She whispered, as they shared another soft kiss.

"Well is your cup half empty?" He asked, as they slowly broke the kiss.

"Is your cup half full?" She replied. He chuckled softly.

"Whatcha gonna be when you grow up?" She thought a moment, licking her lips seductively.

"Well.... I'm going to be a queen.... and hopefully a mother... and a wife...." She broke out laughing as he pulled her close.

"Do you think about the guy that you first kissed?" He asked tenderly. She nodded, capturing his lips again.

"Always." Kiss. "He's in my arms right now." That earned her a smile and a kiss. "Yeah, his tongue went in circles, and he practically missed my lips." He blushed, embarrassed by the fact that his wife still remembered that first clumsy kiss they shared.

"Do you think he's now the world's greatest lover?" He asked. She pretended to think, before meeting his eyes.

"I _know _he's the world's greatest lover." This statement caused them both to stay locked in a kiss for the next several minutes.

"Do you think about your past life?" He asked.

"What do you mean, love?" She asked.

"Were you a countess, or a vagabond?"

"Hmm.... neither." She replied. After a moment, "Yero, do you think about all the books you haven't read?"

"Yes, and I'm working on reading them." She laughed.

"Are you a street smart cat or are you just an intellect?" He raised an eyebrow.

"'Street smart.' Where did you learn this language?" She smiled proudly at him.

"Nor." He rolled his eyes. "Yero, do you think it's normal for Gillikin people to wear dreadlocks?"

"Like the Yunamata?" He asked. She nodded. "Aren't they really white? Isn't that what Gillikin means? Transparent people?"

"I don't know. But I saw one talking to Father today- a Gillikin- and he had dreadlocks. I was just curious."

"Are you a barefoot earthling or a hermit in stockings?" They sat up, and Elphaba pushed the blanket off of them, before sticking a stockinged foot into the air.

"I happen to like my stockings, Yero." She said, giggling as he grabbed her foot and kissed her toes. When they laid back down, she asked, "Yero, do you think about your funeral? If you died how many people are gonna show up?"

He shrugged, and propped himself up on his elbow, facing her.

"Not really." She nodded. "Do you think we're capable of change or we're just gonna screw up our children?"

"I think we'll do fine as parents, love." He whispered. She nodded, and turned her head to face him.

"Yero, do you think about fires-"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, who would you rescue first, your kids or your sleeping wife?"

He met her eyes, and reached out to cup her cheek.

"You."


End file.
